


Blame Game

by justlikeabaroness



Series: Folie à Deux [7]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Ableism, Alternate Universe, Beating, Blindness, Discussion of PTSD, M/M, Relationship Issues, Shower Sex, Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-15 07:40:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8048038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justlikeabaroness/pseuds/justlikeabaroness
Summary: There's silence in the flat, and at least right now, Sehun isn't even mad at Lu Han; he just wants the man who professes to love him to listen to a single miserable word he says.





	Blame Game

**Author's Note:**

> Note: _This story takes place at the same time as the previous installment in the series, "Shell Game."_
> 
> A/N: South Korea's services for the blind are not great, frankly. But since this is fiction, and AU fiction at that, I've chosen to remove at least part of that barrier for my characters. The story's bleak enough; let's not add real-world issues to the proverbial mix.
> 
> A/N #2: The Dear Happiness photo book just dropped, and frankly, it is a miracle that this got proofread at all. So apologies for any lingering typos. Blame EXO.

Sehun is tired. 

He's been tired for weeks. Six weeks of surgery and therapy and nightmares. The cops have barely spoken to him or Junmyeon; he's figuring it's because they know he's Byun's, and they're sending a message, and he's past caring at this point. He's starting to remember images from that night, enough to remember that two men were there, and one of them had a reason, but beyond that is a veil. He needs something in his life that isn't new, different and threatening like a temporarily quieted rabid dog. Junmyeon's nerves and nagging are different. They're kind, and they're well meant, and they're practical, and he's still frankly surprised that he hasn't lost his temper with his boyfriend until this morning. Especially with what's apparently been going on. Though he can't blame anyone but himself. 

He'd mentioned walking down to the park across the street to meet a friend. He has a cane now. He knows the way. He can listen for cars. Junmyeon had acknowledged, but he hadn't stopped there. He'd worried, and lectured about the potential danger of the crosswalk, and offered to come along, and it had just slipped out. 

"Stop fucking mothering me. I'm a grown man." 

Junmyeon had gone silent, and Sehun had immediately known what was on Junmyeon's face, even if he couldn't see it. There's a look he gets when someone insults Star Wars, or says they hate dogs. It's a face that breaks his heart, but at the same time, he isn't sorry for speaking up. There are times, he knows, where it's necessary. 

He'd tried to explain. "I know it's because you love me, that you care. I promise. But I can still do things for myself. You make me feel about ten years old when you worry like that, and I just ... I really can't right now." 

Junmyeon hadn't responded right away, but Sehun had been able to hear the angry breathing. it isn't some superhuman ability or something; Junmyeon just breathes through his nose when he's pissed, to try and calm down. When he'd asked what was wrong, Junmyeon had been honest. "I didn't realize worrying about you was doing it wrong. Would you rather I not give a fuck?"

"Don't." Sehun had sighed. Junmyeon has been tired for weeks, too, burning not only both ends of the candle, but every bit of wax he can get his hands on. Still. "Don't do this. I'm being honest with you. I need you to help me, not smother me."

"I'm sorry!" Junmyeon's voice had been as sharp as his pocket knife, and it had been really hard not to get angry right back. "I'm doing my goddamn best to help and it's apparently wrong." And he'd actually had the balls to ask next, "Really - do you even care about me anymore? You've been so fucking distant, even before the fight" - what Junmyeon has taken to calling his assault, as if Sehun had a chance to strike back - "it was like I was a fucking sugar daddy." 

That had hurt. It still hurts. Sehun tucks his chin against his chest, curling up in his chair, trying not to feel like crying. He still cries like a sighted person, but it feels weird - he wonders if whatever hit him smashed a tear duct, or even if it's possible; he can feel the moisture on his face, but not the sensation of it leaving the eye. It's a strange, out-of-body experience he doesn't want. 

Junmyeon has gone out to work, and Sehun is alone, but he still feels almost scared to move around, as if Junmyeon is hiding somewhere, waiting for him to come by so he can start attacking again. They'd said shitty things to each other - Junmyeon had called him a "stupid, self-centered baby;" he'd called Junmyeon a "paranoid control freak," and the like. It makes his stomach do barrel rolls, to think of it. It might even have been worse if he'd been able to see the pain on his boyfriend's face.

And yet, he can't shake the feeling that he had a more active role in all this shit than just getting beaten up. The maddening proximity of information is pissing him off, and no matter how much he tries to shake it loose from his fucked-up brain, he has no success. Which only makes him beat himself up more. 

He pulls his phone out of his pocket. Junmyeon had helped him kit it out for voice commands, and he tells it to "call Byun Baekhyun" now. He hasn't seen his boss since a flying visit to Huimyeong Hospital, about a day and a half after he'd been beaten. Maybe the cops have told Byun more than they've told him. Byun is so busy, he wouldn't entirely blame him if he just hasn't had time to pass it along. 

The housekeeper picks up, and he finds himself asking if the boss is in. She says yes, and he tells her he intends to come there - why he doesn't ask instead of demand, he isn't sure. Still, she doesn't voice any objection, and Sehun gropes on the nightstand for his flat key. If Junmyeon comes home and is pissed he isn't there, that's too bad.

As he steps outside, he can feel the breeze before anything else, brushing past his hair, tickling at the edges of the scar across his knuckles. Sehun unfolds his cane, snapping it into place, figuring he can catch a cab at the stand on the corner. Eventually he does, though he hears at least three leave the stand without even asking him if he wants a ride. It doesn't surprise him, though it still pisses him off. The fourth sounds like an ahjumma when she tells him she's for hire, probably thinking she has less to fear from a blind man than from an average male commuter in Yeongdeungpo-gu. He'll take it. Though he leaves his GPS on, to make sure the cab takes him to the right place. 

The ride isn't long, and Sehun finds he actually enjoys listening to the sounds, even if he still misses the images that come with them. It's the sort of experience he'd have enjoyed quite a bit if it had been voluntary, simply to focus on sound without visual distraction. He's still dealing with the big picture, and he knows it'll be that way for a while. Not being able to see is a fundamental fucking adjustment to life, and on some level, he's still angry. But on another level, he's tired. He's been angry for what feels like years. Information will help.

The cab stops just as his phone announces they've arrived at Byun's address, and he hands over his card, getting it back with a grunt. As he angles himself out of the cab, he remembers to stick his cane out first, so as to gauge where the curb is, and the dueling feelings of frustration at its necessity and satisfaction at remembering almost completely cancel each other out. He simply takes a breath, pushing on to what he damn well hopes is Byun Baekhyun's doorway. 

He rings the bell, waiting, and when he hears the door open, he waits for whomever to speak, but they don't. He raises an eyebrow, immediately feeling stupid and more than a little angry. "Is someone there?"

"Oh! I'm sorry." He recognizes the voice of Byun's housekeeper girl, and suddenly he feels his hand being held, pulling him inside. 

Sehun reacts as quick as ever, jerking his hand away as if it's been dipped in waste. In a voice he hates, he hears himself say, "I can find my way. Find Byun- _ssi_ , please." 

"He's ... he's in the study." The girl sounds abashed, even scared, and Sehun has to work to keep calm. "I ... right ahead. The door is at the end of the hallway, on your left." 

He doesn't reply, setting off with his cane brushing the wooden floors, hearing it click as it hits the wall on either side. Eventually he's standing at the end of the hall, and he turns to his left, feeling for the doorknob. With his other hand he clumsily knocks at the door, his cane bumping against the wood along with his hand. 

The door opens, and his free hand is being clasped by two warm, dry ones. "Hello, Sehun." Byun Baekhyun is in front of him, sounding solicitous, but not scared or patronizing. It's refreshing, honestly. "Jihyun told me you were coming, and I was glad; I've wanted to talk to you for a while and things just kept getting in the way." 

"It's all right, Byun- _ssi_ ; I know you're busy." Sehun is just relieved he isn't being babied. "Do you have much time now?" 

"Some. I'm at your disposal for as long as I have." Baekhyun walks away, and Sehun can hear the clink of glass as he starts to make his way into the room. "The couch is directly in front of you, and there's an ottoman to your left. Don't trip. Would you like something to drink?"

The sheer novelty of being trusted to walk across a room by himself is worryingly exhilarating. Sehun nods, letting the cane show him where the obstacles are, eventually easing himself onto what feels like a good quality leather couch. "Just water would be nice, thank you." 

"Sure." Baekhyun busies himself with the drinks, and in a minute or so he's pressing a glass into Sehun's hand. "Now. What can I do for you? I wanted to ask how you were doing, but you obviously have questions for me. How can I help?" 

"I just wondered if you might ... I don't know. I still have gaps in my memory. Frankly, it's pissing me off." Sehun has to be honest, and he knows his boss won't scream at him for speaking plainly; he's still using formal endings, after all. He just hopes he doesn't sound as frustrated or desperate as he feels. "I was wondering if you might help shed some light on the situation." 

"It's understandable you wouldn't remember some things. I'm kind of surprised that you remember anything." He hears Baekhyun settle himself into what sounds like a leather chair, with his own drink. "I don't know how much I can tell you, but of course I'll try. I'm guessing the SMPA have been worse than useless, and I feel like at least part of it's my fault." 

"Why would it be your fault, _sajangnim_?" Sehun doesn't recall anything specific, but he appreciates Baekhyun being honest enough to admit it's possible the cops are ignoring him.

"I shouldn't have even gotten involved," Baekhyun says frankly. "Junmyeon called me after he got the call from the police, and because I was angry, I went down and sort of threw my weight around. I'm not above trying to intimidate people if it gets my guys looked after. But I think it backfired this time." He sighs. "I'm sorry, truly. I mean, I know they're busy with the whole Kim Minseok thing, and I know they don't like me, but they have an obligation to at least try to solve every case." 

"That's the rogue cop, right?" Sehun asks, recalling the name and not much else. 

"Yeah. I mean, I'd like to get my hands on the bastard, too, don't get me wrong." Baekhyun chuckles. "Between what his little fuck toy did to you, and what he stole from me." 

Baekhyun keeps talking, but Sehun has checked out. As soon as the words process through his abused neurons, he can't help himself. "What did you just say?"

To his credit, Baekhyun either doesn't mind being interrupted or is a good actor. "What, that Detective Kim stole my antique Japanese pocket knife? Or his little boyfriend?"

"Boyfriend?" Sehun repeats, head still reeling far away from its usual trajectory. "What did he do to me?"

There's silence, but he knows Baekhyun hasn't left or forgotten he's there. It's frustrating not to be able to see, but Sehun isn't an idiot. "Are you telling me that's who hit me?"

"I thought you knew." Baekhyun genuinely sounds stricken, angry, embarrassed. "Fuck. Sehun, I'm so sorry. I thought you'd known, that you'd given a statement or Junmyeon had worked it out or I don't know. I just thought you knew." 

Sehun tells himself he isn't angry, but he is, and he knows it's probably showing on his face. How many weeks has he been looking for information on this? How many nights has he fucking lain awake wondering who hates him enough to do this? Was this not because of him - was it just to send some kind of message? What kind of unfeeling, arbitrary bullshit deity is running the world at this point? 

He has to know more. "What's his name." It's not a question. For the first time ever, at least when dealing with Byun Baekhyun, it's a demand. 

"Lu Han." Baekhyun replies. "He's Chinese. Used to be a member of the Yangcheon-gu tong. I'll send you all the information I have on him, which isn't too much."

"Was this some kind of message?" Sehun _has_ to ask, even if an affirmative might just make him want to burn the world down. "Did those assholes just want to scare you or something?" 

It's the pivotal question, but Baekhyun sighs. "I don't know. I wish I did." 

It's a painful anticlimax. Sehun tries to buy time sipping his water, figuring he probably looks as upset as he feels, and not caring much. "So, why did he hit me?" He hears his own voice and instantly feels like the child Junmyeon accused him of being. There's too much in it - frustration, yes; anger, yes, but also shame. Exhaustion. "Do we even know?" 

"I am trying to find out, even if the cops are useless." There's a note of awkwardness in Baekhyun's voice, but it's mostly covered by sympathy and what Sehun thinks is rage. He knows well enough that Byun Baekhyun doesn't like being thwarted in anything, and in this case it may work to his advantage. "I promise, if it was a message, I will answer it." Sehun hears him swallow more liquid, putting the glass down on a table of some kind. There is a certain amount of motherfucking promise in the sound.

It helps, and yet not enough. He's polite and appropriately grateful, of course - "I'm glad, Byun- _ssi_ ," Sehun murmurs into his water glass, yet he has to will his eyes to remain dry. And yet, between Junmyeon's dickishness and Baekhyun's well-meaning inability, the feeling of being a millstone is starting to become familiar. The sense that he can't even affect his own fucking fate is a direct drain on him, and it's clawing at his heart. 

Baekhyun seems to know what he's thinking, much to his embarrassment. "What about your regular life? Are you still staying with Junmyeon?" The tone in his voice is kind, but it still somehow rubs Sehun the wrong way. 

"Yes. For now." He can hear the bitterness as it slips out. 

Apparently his tone is too obvious, though. "Oh? Are things not good? Or do you just want out?" 

"We'll be fine. He's just trying to be my eyes instead of, y'know. My boyfriend." Sehun doesn't offer any more; it somehow feels wrong to vent about Junmyeon to their mutual superior. "Besides, I can manage on my own as long as a place is small." Even with sight, a person gets used to how things are set up in places they know well. It would likely be no different in the dark.

"Ah. Junmyeon does have a tendency to mother." Baekhyun sounds indulgent. "He's a good guy, and he does good work, but so often he gets involved in stuff he doesn't need to worry about." Sehun hears paper rustling. "Sometimes, things just aren't meant to be, and you're a good-looking guy. I'm sure you can find someone new."

"We'll see." He wants to work it out, but he's scared that Junmyeon will be willing to just give up. 

He suddenly wants to be outside, someplace else, anywhere except this choking room with his boss, who he just fucking _knows_ is now looking at him like he's a charity case. Why is Baekhyun immediately assuming that he and Junmyeon will break up? "I should probably be on my way; I know you're very busy, _sajangnim_."

"Of course. Let me call you a cab." 

"You don't have to, really." Appreciated, but awkward. 

"It's no problem. I'd do it for anyone who came to see me." Baekhyun clarifies, which does help. Sehun feels for his cane next to him, snapping it into place again as he rises. He hears his boss telephone the taxi company, dictating where to show up, and conspicuously failing to mention his disability. Sehun appreciates it. Cab drivers in this town can be assholes to anyone who seems to be "extra work."

He turns to go, but Baekhyun lightly pokes at his elbow to turn him in the opposite direction. "Door's to your left; you were going straight ahead." 

"Thanks." 

"It's good to know you're on the mend, Sehun," his boss says, and he sounds like he means it. 

"Thank you, _sajangnim._ " Sehun turns back toward the voice, feeling like he should even if he can't see the man. "And thank you for the information you said you would send about Lu Han." 

"Of course. It's not much, like I said, but if it will help, it's no problem." Baekhyun seems about to say more, but then Sehun hears a ringing phone. "I'm sorry, I should take this. Can you see yourself out?" 

"Yes, no problem." He shouldn't have a fucking issue getting from the hallway to the front porch. 

Baekhyun doesn't reply, instead speaking to the person on the phone. Sehun does indeed manage to get out to the front porch, and soon he hears a cab pull up. 

The ride back to Junmyeon's place is relatively brief, but the whole time, Sehun keeps going back to his boss's weird comments. Why the almost-fixation on Sehun and Junmyeon breaking up? Is Baekhyun crushing on either of them? He knows the boss does like men - rumor is that he's got a girlfriend _and_ a boyfriend. But why jump to conclusions? Either way, he needs to talk to Junmyeon, and if he isn't home yet, Sehun can wait until he gets there. If Junmyeon can't get his head out of his ass, then it might be a moot point. 

After paying the cabbie, Sehun heads inside, managing not to brain himself with the heavy door, heading for the shabby lift at the back of the building's entrance. As he gets there and feels his way into the car, he becomes aware that he isn't alone; he can hear a faint intake of breath from what sounds like the right side of the car. Someone is already in the elevator, but they're making no move to get out. 

Old habits take over. Sehun immediately plants his back against the wall of the car, hoping he can defend himself even without seeing whoever might come at him. Outwardly, he tries to act calm. "Could you hit 6 for me, please?"

He hears the button being pressed, and the car starts to move. As he settles and focuses on listening, he's struck by the remarkable sound of shaking breath. Fear has a noise - Sehun knew that even before having to rely on his ears this much. Whoever is in the car with him is practically screaming their terror, even though they're almost silent. He can almost see whoever it is holding their body like a plucked guitar string, vibrating with nerves. He knows it isn't Junmyeon - even if he's pissed off, his boyfriend would identify himself. Whoever it is, they're scared to death. 

The ride up to his floor passes silently, and when the door dings, he walks forward, cane showing him where the wall begins, and he turns right toward Junmyeon's flat. After a few steps, he realizes that the person from the elevator is walking the same way. 

He has a few choices here, not least of all because he's kept a knife in his jacket pocket ever since the assault. If this is some kid sent to deal with him - maybe it _was_ a message from the Chinese? - he can at least make it painful to try and hurt him again. Sehun realizes he's breathing just as hard as whoever is behind him, and tries to calm himself. He doesn't want to be the scarred victim jumping at shadows. Not until he has to be.

He gets to the end of the hall, feeling for Junmyeon's doorknob, when he finally hears a voice. It's a foreign voice, maybe Chinese, but only just. The Korean is good, with a slight nasal accent, but that might be due to the poorly hidden fear. "Excuse me. You're Oh Sehun, aren't you?"

It's a man's voice, but a young man, maybe his age or just barely older. He gets the apartment door unlocked, but doesn't move to go inside yet. "That's me. Why?"

The other person sighs, sounding like someone on the verge of breakdown, though Sehun can't quite pinpoint what kind. "May I come in and speak with you and your boyfriend? If he's home? It's important." He stops. and Sehun is about to ask for a name, or at least an explanation, when it just seems to slip out, in a more confident voice this time. "You may not remember me, but I know you. My name is Lu Han."

At the name, Sehun instantly reacts, turning his back to the wall again, hand coming out of his jacket with the pocket knife in under a second. "I know who you are!" He can feel his arms shaking, and he tries to tell himself it's from rage, but he knows on some level, it's not. 

Lu Han immediately cries, "No!" and Sehun hears the sound of a body hitting the floor. Knees make particular hollow noises when they strike concrete, and he hears both of Lu Han's clunk before anything else. Is he _bowing_?

Whether it's respect or just terror, Lu Han's voice does come from somewhere below him when next he speaks. "Please. You have every right to want to kill me. But I wanted to give something to you first - something you can use, something that was going to protect me and my boyfriend but you need it more." His voice isn't wobbling now, even if his knees might be. "Please, just - look at it first. Well. Hear it. And then if you want to kill me, cut out my eyes, whatever, you can do it. You should get revenge." 

As Sehun slowly lowers his hand - though he keeps the blade out and ready - he's struck by how utterly sincere this man sounds. He's never heard anyone call up such violence on themselves before and seem to mean it. 

His tongue feels too thick for his mouth. "What is it?" 

"A recording." Lu Han replies, but doesn't elaborate. "It's hidden in the handle of a switchblade knife, but I don't need the knife. You can open it or your boyfriend can." 

A knife? Baekhyun had said that Detective Kim had stolen one from him. And Sehun wants to know things. If this guy is bullshitting, he and Junmyeon will take turns cutting off body parts, but if he can give information, or at least tell him why the fuck he aimed for the eyes, at least then Sehun will be able to sleep at night. 

Aloud, he says, "You can come in, but you're staying with me." He reaches down and out in front of him, getting lucky and grabbing what turns out to be Lu Han's wrist, with his cane dangling from his own. "As in, I'll fucking slit your throat if you try anything." 

Lu Han gets to his feet, but doesn't resist. "I understand." He lets Sehun hold onto his wrist as he opens the door with his other hand, walking inside without any kind of protest. Though he does speak up right after they're both inside, a quiet "Wait", followed by the sound of something skittering across the floor. "There was a shoe in your way. Your cane missed it." 

Other than that, he doesn't speak, and Sehun can respect that. If he hadn't done what he did, if the injury was temporary, he could probably even deal with this Lu Han, in a professional way. At least he's facing his punishment like an adult. 

As they wait for Junmyeon, though, his reserve cracks. Sehun hasn't been blind for long enough to be accustomed to sitting for long periods, staring into space, and he doubts Lu Han is well versed in silence. He has to ask. He doesn't remember, and if he did something to deserve it, if he somehow fucked this Lu Han over, he needs to know. If he didn't, if Lu Han is just a monster, he needs to know that, too. He's known since he was a kid that there are monsters in the world, but sometimes, the lesson doesn't stick. "Why did you do it?" 

There's a long, long pause, but just as he's about to ask again, Lu Han sighs, breath hitching. "I didn't mean to." He laughs once, but it's the most pained sound Sehun has heard since the night he and Junmyeon tried using body lotion as lube. "I just ... I didn't mean it. I just wanted everything to stop, but I let it get out of control in the first place."

"Did you?" Sehun cocks his head, now genuinely curious. "I don't remember anything. I remember there were two of you there, and that one of you had a reason to be pissed at me. Beyond that ..." He shrugs. 

Lu Han laughs again, but this time there's more behind it - it sounds more like frustration. Maybe even self-hate. "You wouldn't leave me alone ..." 

That doesn't make sense. "What?" 

So Lu Han tells him everything. Reads him the text messages he still has saved on his phone (Sehun figures he can have Junmyeon look to see if they're real). Tells him about that night - admits to drugging him. "But only to talk. Just to talk, God. Threaten, maybe. Minseok and I figured talking a big game would do the trick." 

"But it didn't?"

"No." Lu Han sounds forlorn. "I didn't know why at the time." 

"So what then?" It's excruciating to hear, like a sleepwalker faced with a destroyed kitchen, especially the fact that apparently he was ready to cheat on Junmyeon. But he has to know. He needs every scrap of information. "You didn't do it for the tong?"

"What - no. Jesus, no." Lu Han laughs, but it's rotting at the top, like a perfect cut flower doused with vinegar. "Christ. I hate the tong. I wouldn't do that for them." 

"But you were a member." 

"Not initiated." Lu Han sounds sharp for the first time, almost dogmatic, before his tone reverts, edging back into politeness like a whipped dog. "Sorry. Sorry, you didn't know. I, um. I heard something terrible was going on, and I'd met Minseok, and we ran away."

Sehun tries to process this. "So this had nothing to do with stealing from the tong, or anything like that?" 

"No." Lu Han has to hide a sob, and against his will, Sehun does feel a micro-shard of pity. "No, I didn't want to do this. I just panicked. You were fighting with Minseok, and you looked like you were going to kill each other, and I just ... I don't know. I grabbed a rock and hit as hard as I could." He sounds on the verge of tears. "I didn't know if you were still Baekhyun's, or if you'd try to turn us in - Baekhyun will kill Minseok, and I know Yifan-ge wants to kill me, because I stole something from him when we ran away. I just wanted to stay with Minseok. I still do." He clears his throat, exhaling a breath as he seems to get himself together. 

"Still Baekhyun's?" Sehun echoes, raising one eyebrow. "You knew me before?"

He can hear exhausted warmth in Lu Han's tone. "When I first came to Seoul. We ... flirted, I guess. You used to go to that ramyeon house in Guro-gu, and I'd see you there." 

Huh. "I ... shit. I'm sorry I don't remember." 

"It's okay." Lu Han sounds almost serene, as tired as he must be. "I'm not surprised. After what I did." He licks his lips noisily. "I was terrified, but that's not an excuse." 

As Sehun is about to answer, though, he hears a key in the lock. He instinctively tightens his grip on Lu Han's wrist, figuring it's Junmyeon, and wanting to keep his prize where he needs to be. The door creaks open, and he can hear Junmyeon raise his voice to call for him, only for it to die in his throat when he sees Sehun and Lu Han. "Sehun?" Junmyeon asks. "Who is this?" 

He doesn't know why he feels nervous. "His name is Lu Han." Sehun replies. "He has something for us." 

"Something? Like what?" Junmyeon echoes. "Lu Han is a Chinese name." 

"Yeah." Sehun keeps his tone calm. Junmyeon can be excitable, and he doesn't want more blood. At least not yet. "He came to me in the hallway, confessed, and said he had a kind of peace offering for us. After that, if we want to kill him, he says we can." 

"Confessed to ..." Junmyeon doesn't say anything else, clearly processing. Sehun can tell when he works it out, because he can hear the outraged breathing from across the room. Then, from somewhere up close, right next to his face, the statement comes. Sehun jumps six feet, and he can feel Lu Han do the same. "You're a Triad. Or you were." Junmyeon pronounces, like a sentence. 

To his credit, Lu Han doesn't deny it. "That isn't why this happened. But yes, I was." 

Then, everything happens in a whirl of sounds and sensations, and Sehun is left reeling, groping for his knife and Lu Han's wrist as both are snatched harshly from him, high-pitched, terrified screaming exploding somewhere in front and to the right of his face. "Junmyeon!" he shouts. "Don't you kill him yet!" 

It immediately makes him furious that he doesn't know what's going on. All he can hear is Lu Han screaming and Junmyeon swearing, and the vibrations of kicks and punches against the floor. Sehun tries to raise his voice, but nothing seems to happen. He can hear Junmyeon hissing. "You have some fucking nerve, showing your face here!" and Lu Han trying to explain, begging, pleading, only to get forcibly shut up by a slap or a kick. 

In the end it takes Sehun grabbing the desk lamp and throwing it to the ground, feeling its bulb shatter around his feet. " _Hey!_ "

He hears nothing, thankfully. " _Junmyeon._ Stop. He's got something for us. Something we can fucking use." Sehun would be staring daggers at his boyfriend if he could. "You are out of fucking control." 

" _He almost killed you!_ " Junmyeon fairly howls. "I don't care about this asshole, Sehun! I care about you!" 

"Then _listen to me._ " Sehun doesn't want to be working out their fight in front of a random Chinese gangster. "Play the fucking recording and then do whatever you want. But I want to know everything." 

"Know everything?" Junmyeon echoes, sounding exhausted. Sehun can tell he's confused, and it hurts him. "What do you need to know?"

He closes his eyes; the gesture is automatic. "Junmyeon, please just humor me." His voice is quiet, and he knows, in his heart, if Junmyeon says no, he's done. He's walking out. But God, he wants to stay. Sehun becomes aware of how tightly he's clenching his fists only when his wrists both start to ache. There's silence in the flat, and at least right now, Sehun isn't even mad at Lu Han; he just wants the man who professes to love him to listen to a single miserable word he says.

"Fine." He sounds beaten, but strangely for Junmyeon, it's not sulky; it's more on the verge of tears. "Okay." 

"Is Lu Han still conscious?" Sehun asks, and both he and Junmyeon laugh painfully at the question.

"Yeah." It's Lu Han who answers, still from the floor, sounding far too calm. 

"Where is the switchblade?"

He can hear Junmyeon start, but Lu Han doesn't seem to be moving, or at least Sehun doesn't hear it. "In my coat pocket," he says, in the same dull tone. "You can take it out. I know you don't want me to touch it." Sehun hears him roll, hears fabric and other materials hitting the floor, and figures he's lying on his back now.

"Junmyeon. Please." Sehun says, and while he expects resistance, he doesn't get any. He hears the movement of fabric around fingers, and Lu Han's voice telling Junmyeon how to open the handle's compartment. 

"I've seen this knife." Junmyeon says as he struggles with what Sehun guesses is the catch mechanism. "It's usually on a shelf in Byun- _ssi_ 's office. And I know he records his meetings, but I didn't know it was with this. How did you get it?"

"Minseok's friend was able to steal it when he went there to get a quote for a story." Lu Han replies, words quiet, almost pleasant if they weren't bereft of any human feeling. "He figured it would be insurance for us. Impossible to know what kind, though." 

"Have you listened to it?" Junmyeon asks. "Because if you're just buying time, I swear I will cut your dick off."

"I've listened to it." Sehun does not hear a single trace of fear in Lu Han's response. "I don't know how you feel about the man. But this is a piece of evidence you can use to become more powerful. Or to get him dealt with. I suppose it's blackmail."

Sehun hears a click, and hears Junmyeon's soft, "Huh." 

"What is it?"

"Sorry." Junmyeon sounds embarrassed, which actually makes Sehun feel slightly better. "It's, uh, the knife looks Japanese, with red shell or something like it on the outside, and there was a hidden catch on the bottom. When I opened it and shook it, a tiny little voice recorder fell out." 

"It should be at the beginning." Lu Han tells them. "Just hit play." 

Junmyeon does - Sehun can hear the click - and immediately they hear Baekhyun's voice. " _Sehun! Come in, come in. How are you?"_

_"Fine,_ sajangnim. _Doing just fine._ " Hearing his own voice on tape is odd, especially since he does sound fine. He doesn't sound tired, or frustrated, or sad. At this point, it's frankly weird. " _How can I help you? You asked for me?_ "

" _Yes, for a couple of reasons. One is kind of tangential, and honestly, it's more just that I need a message to reach Junmyeon very quickly and he's damn near impossible to find, you know that. You'll be seeing him later, I'm guessing?_ "

" _Yes, I will._ " The him on the tape sounds delighted at the prospect, and God, it hurts. What the fuck happened between then and now? Surely it wasn't all the assault? 

" _Good. I have a job for him, but it'll take him to northeastern China._ " Baekhyun on the tape sounds pleased, and papers rustling can be heard underneath the talking. " _I had to work with that fucker Yi Fan, but this is important. Junmyeon's trustworthy, so I want him there. We're getting a shipment from Pyongyang."_

"That's all true, at least. I did get sent to Yanbian - the night before you attacked him." Junmyeon is clearly glaring at Lu Han; Sehun doesn't need sight to know that. "But I never saw any shipment. It was supposed to be hard currency." 

" _Pyongyang?_ " Sehun hears himself echo, surprised. " _I thought, with respect, we didn't deal with those crazies?_ "

" _This is different. This opportunity was too good to pass up._ " Baekhyun on the tape sounds serious, and Sehun can't quite believe that he's hearing this. " _I might lose money on the deal, but it's okay._ "

"So wait." Junmyeon sounds exhausted, even as Baekhyun continues to talk in the background. "Baekhyun made some kind of deal with _Wu Yi Fan_? To import stuff from the _North_?" 

"It doesn't sound like something he'd do. He doesn't deal with Pyongyang. Like, ever." And yet, it _is_ his boss's voice. He says as much. "That's really him, though. I mean, it sounds like." 

"It does." Junmyeon's tone is troubled. "I mean - there's got to be a reason, right? Baekhyun doesn't even like talking about fucking Northerners. And working with Wu Yi Fan? This would have to be like ... the score of the century." 

It's Lu Han who quiets them, though, and there's actual passion in his voice. "Wait. I heard my name." 

Sehun blinks, and hears it again. " _... Lu Han,_ " Baekhyun is saying. " _Is that the kid you know?_ "

" _I think so,_ sajangnim. _He's Chinese? Short, brunet, big, wide eyes?_ "

" _That's the one. He looks like a deer._ " Baekhyun laughs on tape, and Sehun feels sick. Lu Han told the truth. " _I want you to try and get close to him. Flirt with him, if need be. Be the honey trap, I guess._ " 

For the first time, the Sehun on the tape sounds discomfited. " _I'm sorry?_ "

" _His lying motherfucker of a boyfriend has disappeared, after seeing enough shit going on around here that could land me in the Prosecutor's Office for a year._ " Baekhyun's tone is acid, derisive, even scared, at least from what Sehun can hear. " _He might know something, and it's an easy way to get information without murdering people. You like that, right?_ "

" _I - yes,_ sajangnim. _I prefer it._ " The Sehun on tape still doesn't sound happy, though. " _So just ... see if I can get him to tell me anything?_ " 

" _Yep._ " Baekhyun closes a drawer or something, creating a thunking noise behind his voice. " _Hell, he's kind of attractive; it might be fun for you. Really push him; it's natural for somebody just getting together with someone else to want to know about their life._ "

" _What about Junmyeon?_ " The Sehun on tape asks. " _I need to warn him._ " 

" _No, you don't. It's not real, after all. It's a job._ " Baekhyun sounds somehow peeved. " _If you tell him what I've asked you to do, he'll just fuck it up. Junmyeon is a damn good worker, but he gets jealous, and nervous, and he sticks his nose where it doesn't belong._ "

Sehun hears himself draw a deep breath. " _With respect, Byun-_ ssi _, you're basically asking me to cheat on my boyfriend._ "

" _I'm not asking. I'm demanding, unless you'd like to slit a few throats._ "

The realization makes Sehun's mouth drop, like something out of a cartoon. "'Really push him ...'" he repeats, half to himself, pieces falling into place. He'd basically harassed Lu Han, at Baekhyun's directive, into hurting him. And he hadn't told Junmyeon where he'd been however many nights. _This_ is why Byun was so damn insistent on he and Junmyeon breaking up. Because he knows eventually if they stay together, Sehun might remember, or Junmyeon might find out. _Fuck._

He closes his eyes. He's reasonably sure Junmyeon is making his Face again. Not that he blames him. He hears Lu Han sigh, as if giving up, beginning to cry quietly. Sehun still blames him for this shit, but there's a lot more blame to go around now. Baekhyun just lied to him, lied to his face. 

It's Junmyeon who speaks first, doing it with a callused set of fingers brushing across his cheek like a breath. "I'm sorry," is all he says. 

Sehun manages the ghost of a smile, looking down. On impulse, he gets to his feet, reaching for Junmyeon's hand. "Come with me for a second." He ignores Lu Han; the man isn't going anywhere at this point. He just knows. At this point, escape isn't even an option in his mind. 

Junmyeon, to his credit, only protests a little as he's basically dragged into the kitchen. "Hey, he'll get away - mmph." 

Sehun has firmly pressed his lips against those of the man he loves, not letting up, reacquainting himself with Junmyeon's arms, his scent, his breath. It's not the time for anything more, but he needs this, and it's his best way to apologize, which is something Junmyeon deserves. When the kiss breaks, he murmurs, "I'm sorry. For everything. Because I'm guessing I did what Baekhyun said. I remember you yelling at me about being cold this morning. I probably could have seemed that way." He kisses Junmyeon once more. "I'm just sorry. And we can talk more later." 

Junmyeon's smiling, Sehun can tell from his voice, but he can also hear an undertone of sadness. "We do have to talk later. But in the meantime, we have to decide what to do with this guy." 

Sehun is quiet for a long moment, and he can tell Junmyeon wants to ask him what he's thinking, but he manages to hold off. Eventually he simply says what he was thinking earlier, still resting in a light hug against Junmyeon. "He's still to blame. But if he did it because he felt threatened by me, and I did it because Baekhyun made me ..." 

"Yeah." Junmyeon sighs. "But at the same time, what was he so scared of? I mean ..." Sehun can feel his shoulder shrug. "Yeah, you're Baekhyun's, but what were you going to do that would be that bad?" 

"Rat them out." Sehun says. He recalls what Lu Han was saying earlier. about him and Kim Minseok. "He's on the run from the Triads. Baekhyun wants his boyfriend; Yi Fan wants him." 

"Did you talk to him?" Junmyeon doesn't sound pissed, just confused.

"We were waiting for you." He still remembers the sounds within Lu Han's voice, rather than the voice itself: the obvious terror, but also the exhaustion, the sadness, the rage. He'd been struck by how much love had been in those panicked tones, too. "I almost want to fuck Baekhyun over and help hide him." 

"Me too. It'd get one over on the Triads at the same time." Junmyeon sighs. "But I can't ... I mean." He sighs, and when he continues, his voice is weak and small. "Sehunie, when I saw you at the hospital in Geumcheon-gu, I thought you were dead. I can't ... I'm not ... " Sehun feels Junmyeon reach up to wipe his eyes. "I love you. I can't just not do anything, when this guy is right here. I can't just ignore that he hit you so hard your eyes basically cracked. I'll try harder, I swear, just I want to fix everything, and I can't."

Sehun feels lighter than he has in weeks. "Saying I love you right now is really cheap," he replies, feeling jokey, and Junmyeon actually laughs. At least he'll never lose that picture - the image of Junmyeon laughing like a dork, smile big and wide and open like the sun shining is a hard thing to forget. But no, he gets serious again. "I understand, though. I do." Junmyeon has a good heart. Under all the anger. "Just don't kill him." Both because of Lu Han's value, and also because he might just be tired of so much blood. Tired of all this fucking suffering. 

He thinks, maybe, Junmyeon understands. His boyfriend doesn't say anything in direct reply, but he does touch Sehun's face again. The intimacy of the gesture is everything Sehun has seemingly ever needed. 

Then Junmyeon is gone, footsteps receding. "Please don't leave the flat right now, okay?" he asks, and Sehun smiles, because it's a request, not a demand from parent to child. He nods, not moving from his spot, standing by the kitchen counter. He hears Junmyeon leave the room, and he tries not to listen to the dull, wet sounds of a man being beaten. At one point, the sounds stop, only to be replaced by a low-pitched, almost cow-like whine, rising in volume for maybe half a minute. Lu Han does not scream. 

Eventually Junmyeon reappears in the kitchen, and Sehun smells blood. He says, "You didn't kill him, did you?" 

"No. But I am going to leave him somewhere an ambulance can get him." Junmyeon sounds quiet and cold, almost as if he's waiting to be challenged. "That's a fair enough chance. He hurt you, so I hurt him, and he'll live, barring catastrophe." 

"Do you feel better?" 

"A little, yeah." Junmyeon sighs. "I made him suffer. You're here, and you're okay." 

Sehun wouldn't say okay, but he's definitely been worse. "Go. I'll call 119 after five minutes." He hears Junmyeon leave without another word, and figures he'll set Lu Han somewhere on the street. It's fucked up, he knows - it's probably pretty close to cruel. But this is life right now. Frankly, he thinks Lu Han will understand. 

It takes approximately three minutes after he dials for the ambulance to come, and he'd counted out at least two minutes before getting bored. Sehun winces at the earsplitting noise, coming loud and clear through the closed window, but soon it dissipates, replaced by an engine's rumbling while they handle their business. Junmyeon opens the door, calling, "It's me," and closing it behind him with a sigh. 

"What happened?" Sehun asks, going back into the main room of the flat.

"Nothing. I laid him down on the stoop across the street, and got back inside. You said you'd call 119, so I didn't bother. They'll probably take him to Gangnam Sacred Heart, it's close by."

"You should look in on him at some point." Sehun figures if Lu Han can give them anything more, they should follow up on it.

"Yeah." Junmyeon sounds much more small and forlorn than Sehun would expect, and he smiles a trifle sadly as Sehun squeezes his shoulder. "I gotta take a shower, but I have to ... I told you we needed to talk."

"Yeah." Sehun remembers - the one tiny pall over what had been a happy moment. "What's wrong?"

"I can't lie. I wasn't going to tell you because I thought you'd break up with me, but I don't ... I really don't want that." 

"Did you sleep with someone else?" Sehun jokes, but when Junmyeon doesn't answer, he gets it. "Oh." 

"I'm sorry. I really am." Junmyeon sounds like he wants to start crying, but he controls it; Sehun knows Junmyeon hates feeling weak or out of control. "It just happened one night, I was at a club trying to find information, and I met him and it just _happened._ I was fucked up on MDMA." 

"You were?" Shit, Junmyeon must have been _really_ upset. Sehun can't recall a time when he's ever seen Junmyeon imbibe anything stronger than alcohol. 

"Yeah." Junmyeon sounds like he's blinking back tears again, and Sehun reaches for his hand. It's sticky with blood, but he doesn't care, holding it tightly. "We had sex maybe three times - not since like, a few weeks ago." He breathes out slowly, shallowly. "His name is Jongin, and I'll tell him - he works for Baekhyun, and I'm not sure I'd wanna see him again even if you ... even if we hadn't worked this out. Did we work this out?"

It's a fair question, between the blood and yelling and revelations. After a pause, Sehun answers, "Do you get why I got mad now?" 

"Yeah, I think so." Junmyeon answers, sounding relieved that Sehun hasn't just told him to fuck off. "I didn't mean to do ... that. But do you get why I did it?"

"Because you need kids, given how much you like to fucking mother?" Sehun lightly bumps Junmyeon's shoulder with his own, which makes his boyfriend laugh. "I know you love me, like I said. But I'm still me. I might need a push, not an escort. You know?" 

"Don't think adjusting will be easy," Junmyeon warns. "I've been reading stuff, and they say the psychological stuff hits the hardest. A huge percentage of trauma victims get PTSD. Some people even start lashing out and stuff like that."

Sehun shrugs. "That's really more on you, Junmyeon-ah. If that starts hitting me" - any more than it already has, he mentally adds - "are you willing to stick around?" 

"Yeah." Junmyeon can't stop the sniffles now. "Of fucking course. I just thought you didn't even care, that you got bored of me, but I never thought I could bring it up 'cause of all this shit." Sehun can feel him adjust his body, wiping his eyes, or maybe his nose, with his free hand. "I'm glad you're not bored of me. Or furious. You have a right to be, you know." 

"Nah. I was basically cheating on you, even if it wasn't my choice." Sehun knows he should be more angry, probably. He should demand Junmyeon do certain things in certain ways, and never see this Jongin asshole again, and make it up to him, and so on. But he also should probably have killed Lu Han. And he has no stomach for either.

Instead, he wraps his arms around his boyfriend, not caring that blood sticks his clothes to Junmyeon's, nuzzling his head into the crook of Junmyeon's neck. There will be a reckoning with their boss. But right now, he kind of just wants to take a shower with Junmyeon and go to sleep. 

Junmyeon hugs him back tightly, so tightly that Sehun almost complains before his boyfriend lets up. "You gonna join me?"

"Yeah. Was thinking I might blow you, too." Sehun says it insouciantly, almost casually. "You need reminding of all the ways I'm fucking incredible." 

That gets a genuine guffaw out of Junmyeon, and Sehun can see it in his mind; the eyes scrunching up, the open mouth, the tuck of the head. "By rights I should give you the best sex of your life," he says, "but if you're bent on going first, that's okay, too." 

"Okay." Sehun knows Junmyeon's not being greedy; he's letting Sehun make his own damn decision. It's a step in the right direction. 

It's probably a little fucked up that Sehun kisses Junmyeon even before they've washed the blood off themselves; basically as soon as they're in the shower, he wraps his arms around Junmyeon's neck and pulls him close. They've shared the kind of faux-domestic pecks on the mouth between the assault and now, but almost no real kisses, no intimacy. Now they do, and are, necking like horny teenagers as Junmyeon's skin starts to be less tacky, as the blood starts to wash away. 

They do pause to ensure both of them are scrubbed clean, Junmyeon washing Sehun's shoulders and collarbones free of residue, Sehun trying to return the favor and doing his best. He reaches up to run a hand over his boyfriend's face, just to be safe, and can't help laughing when Junmyeon winces. "That wasn't my eye, nope." 

"Damn it, cut me a break here." But Sehun isn't angry; quite the contrary, he's laughing, happy that Junmyeon isn't treating him like goddamned glass. He keeps moving his hands, keeps moving the sponge, hoping he's done enough. Junmyeon seems satisfied, taking the sponge out of his hand and going in to kiss him more. He tastes like soap, and Sehun giggles. 

He can feel a thousand sensations, some familiar and some frankly weird. Sex without sight isn't some magical experience, but it is different, and it does take getting used to. Sehun starts kissing down Junmyeon's neck at one point, and a thought occurs to him that makes him smirk. "You know, you're gonna have to do one thing for me from now on." 

"What's that?" Junmyeon sounds more relaxed than he has in weeks. 

"You're gonna have to" - he pauses, taking his time to bite Junmyeon's collarbone - "be a lot more vocal for me." Sehun grins against his boyfriend's skin, enjoying the slightly staid smell of the fancy-ass aftershave Junmyeon insists on using. "Otherwise I'll miss stuff." 

"That's a good point." Junmyeon admits, sounding like he's about to spiral away, distracted and happy. "A very good point." 

While he's sucking on Junmyeon's neck, Sehun reaches for his lover, fingers running down Junmyeon's stomach until they wrap around his cock. No vocal necessary there; he can feel Junmyeon's throat constrict, feel the muscles in his abdomen react. He strokes his boyfriend slowly, steadily, feeling his body respond until they're both hard, and he clumsily rests a hand around Junmyeon's cock as it touches his own. That gets a purring noise.

He has to keep a hand on Junmyeon as a sort of reference, but eventually Sehun does get to his knees, hands spread wide over his boyfriend's wet thighs, enjoying the smooth skin and the warmth of Junmyeon's body. He figures it might actually be kind of nice for Junmyeon, that he needs to touch so much more now. It's still strange to him not to just go for the gold, but he has to find it first. 

Sehun shoves the thoughts out of his brain, instead concentrating on licking a stripe up Junmyeon's thigh, lightly touching his tongue to the seam between his balls, and generally being a horrible fucking tease. Junmyeon is trying not to complain, Sehun can tell; it's kind of fun to fuck with him right before a blow job, he has to admit, because Junmyeon tries not to be impatient until he just can't take it. 

It's already getting difficult, though. When Sehun's tongue touches that spot around his balls, Junmyeon lets out a low whimper, followed on its heels by a sharp, heavy sigh. It sounds like he's carried something heavy for a city block. " _Sehun._ " 

He can't help the faint snicker. "Sorry, sorry." 

"Asshole." But the term is fond, even loving, and Sehun rewards him for being indulgent by taking a breath and swallowing as much of Junmyeon as he can muster without choking. Junmyeon has a fairly average cock, and that suits him fine, given some of the size queens he's been with in the past. He still has a gag reflex, after all. 

He takes his time, because frankly, he fucking wants to. They're both scarred by this mess, they're both altered fundamentally, and they'll feel it for months and years, but there are some things that don't change, and if he doesn't hold onto those things, he knows he might go completely insane. Sehun breathes through his nose and concentrates on sucking off his boyfriend, because he knows that Junmyeon loves him and will fight the world for him, even if he's been picking fights with the wrong people lately. 

Junmyeon is true to his word, trying to be more vocal, especially when Sehun does something right. When Sehun carefully shields his teeth and breathes through his nose, edging up Junmyeon's cock like he's eating ice cream, he actually speaks, breathing, " _Oh, fuck,_ " as Sehun doesn't slow until he's got as much of Junmyeon in his throat as he can manage. He can't hold it too long, but he starts to bob his head, instead inhaling the scent of his boyfriend, wanting just to make it good. 

Junmyeon doesn't just stand there, thankfully; Sehun appreciates the hand in his hair, pulling when he does something good, pulling _hard_ when he doesn't. When Sehun speeds up, bearing almost all the way off to tongue around the head of Junmyeon's cock, that gets a full-on whine that goes right to Sehun's gut. It isn't much longer before Junmyeon is panting, and he manages to choke out, "Close," so Sehun doesn't get anything unsavory in his eye, sliding his mouth back down onto Junmyeon's cock. Even if they don't work, Sehun figures, getting jizz in his eye would just be adding insult to injury. Another minute or so and Junmyeon's groaning low in his throat, coming as he tries hard to avoid fucking Sehun's throat too hard. Sehun gags a little, digging his nails into Junmyeon's thigh, but it's less an expression of annoyance than one of pent-up contentment and general horniness that has nowhere else to go. 

He licks his lips after swallowing, but as he's about to get up, he feels Junmyeon grab his wrists and gently but firmly pull him to a standing position. Abruptly, he's on his feet, and now it's Junmyeon kneeling, pressing kisses to sensitive spots as he gently touches Sehun's balls, the way he knows Sehun likes, taking advantage of Sehun's frank shock to breathe loudly through his nose and swallow almost all of Sehun's cock at once. It's weirdly touching; Junmyeon is fastidious, not the sort to make his peace with spit and choking unless it's on his own terms, and he'd always preferred to just give Sehun hand jobs, rather than get messy. 

Right now, though, Sehun has to admit, this feels amazing. He wonders for half a second if this Jongin asshole taught his boyfriend how to properly suck cock, but dismisses the thought as best he can. It might be true that he did, but Junmyeon isn't with this Jongin. He's fucking here. Though he still might have some choice words if he and the guy ever cross paths. 

He tries instead to concentrate on the sensations, the knowledge that his boyfriend isn't a murderer, at least not tonight, at least not on his behalf. He's fussy and nervous and prone to explosions, but Sehun's fine with that. He groans when Junmyeon slows his mouth down, lazily sucking while craning his neck as if to see something in the distance, once, then again. The slow, heavy touching is heaven, going a long way toward overloading every working nerve in his body. "Jesus, like that." 

Junmyeon hums around him as if to agree, but _that's_ just dirty and underhanded; Sehun whines like a teenage boy, laughing breathlessly at his own impatience, and for a second, Junmyeon just rests one hand against Sehun's thigh, letting it stay there as he bobs his head. Sehun understands. 

It takes more humming, but not much, before Sehun spasms and comes, exhilarated and shaky and smiling, and eventually he chuckles. "I fucking love you." 

Junmyeon laughs in return. "Really? Here?" He kisses Sehun's cheek, moving to turn off the water. "Now that's cheap." 

Sehun smiles, lightly lashing out in Junmyeon's general direction with the back of his hand. Things aren't perfect. But they're better. Now they just have to figure out how to make Baekhyun suffer.

That, however, can wait. For now, he knows they'll adjourn to the bedroom. They'll probably screw. And for once, they might actually sleep the sleep of the vindicated, if not the just.

**Author's Note:**

> NB: I was really scared to write a non-sighted character, given that I am disabled but not in that way, but it is important to the story that certain reveals be from Sehun's POV. I have done research to the best of my ability, including consulting a B/blind person, to ensure I don't come off like an ableist asshole in writing a non-sighted character, but if I still do in your opinion, I am truly, truly sorry. I've tried my very best to show that visual impairment is not something that ruins lives. Everyone, regardless of disability or lack thereof, deserves dignity.


End file.
